


are you ready

by Plmqaz121



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Coming of Age, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, crackship, i just want to write a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plmqaz121/pseuds/Plmqaz121
Summary: What if Hiro had never seen 02 that day . what if he just  went back and never meet her . what would change with the plot or even with the relationships of the characters. Most importantly what would happen between hiro and ichigo(I now a lot of people are gonna want to kill me for writing this so please dont try to be that mean)





	are you ready

Hiro was woken up by they bright sunlight in his eyes . He groaned as he got out of bed . As he was still shrugging of the sleepiness he saw Goro snoring loudly . He decided that he would be a good friend and wake him up. He lumbered over and pushed Goro with all his might (not much at that time in the morning) and Goro turned his head and looked up at his friend and said " Hiro ... why did you wake me up this early "

"Because its time to eat and get ready we have training all day today and tomorrow is the final compatibility test ." He respond groggily " so make sure that you put in as much effort as you possibly can so your ready OK." Goro was happy to have a friend like Hiro . He was already like the captain of the whole squad even before anything was decided , not to mention he had the highest compatibility score of any of the pairs . To be fair Himself and Naomi did have a really good one but none of them could even hope to be as high as Hiro and Ichigo were. When ever Nana wasn't around and one of them and someone was having a problem they would always go to them . Goro got up and started to get dressed while Hiro waited for him by the door .

As soon as he was done dressing they headed down to the dining room where everyone was and started to eat. They were mostly quiet because of how nervous they all were, after all their futures would be decided tomorrow . The only people who were really talking are Hiro and Mitsuru . They had become extremely close over the years. They could talk and mess around whenever even in the most stressful times . Eventually this caught on and everyone was talking and having fun . They forgot about the stress of the day until Nana came in and told the to get changed and ready for they day .the mood was put out like a candle in a thunder storm .although they were confident in their ability how could they not be nervous . They were to meet outside of the room with the simulation-pods and line up in their groups. 

Hiro was extremly excited that he got to do the pods today , not because he got to practice ( he loved practicing ) , it was because he finally got to talk with Ichigo . When ever he was around her he could not help but notice the little tingling feeling all over his body .He thought it felt good and thus want to always be around her .He spent most of his free time with her just talking . One day he asked Ichigo about this feeling and she said that felt that was and she said she thought it was normal for the pistil and stamens to feel like this. Hiro decided to ask Goro . 

" Hey Goro"

" Yes Hiro" 

"whenever you are around Naomi do you ever get a tingling feeling all over your body . It feel like alot of wight has been lifted from your shoulders and you feel much more happy ." Goro looked at his friend with somewhat of a quizzical look on his face . He looked into Hiro's eye's and asked " What are you talking about . That has never happened to me at all " 

Hiro decided to ask Nana about it but She told him That " It is just part of your high compatibility score with Ichigo " and brushed it off . From then on both him and Ichigo just assumed that it was normal to have this feeling with them . Hiro lined up outside of the room to wait for his partner ." I always get here first don't I" he chuckled to himself .

He started to remember the first time that he meet Ichigo . It was the day that their potential for become a pistil and stamens . He went first and got 16 and was supper happy . H had heard from some of the adults that getting a number that high was extremely good . After him was a small blue haired girl . She looked kind of nervous to be there so he went up and patted her on the head and told her that she would do great . 

After that her face started to get red and she looked away from him and said barely let out a wispier and said " thank you " 

The number that shocked everyone in the room with them as it flashed a big 15 on the screen . Hiro went up to to blue hair girl and congratulated her . She looked really confused and asked him "Why arn't you mad "

He laughed at the question and asked her " Why should i be mad at you for doing well . It would be bad if i got mad because then i couldn't become your friend "

By the time that he had finished saying that the blue haired girls face got all red again and she ran off . Hiro looked sad and wondered if he had done something wrong and he made his mind to ask her later . 

Just as he had finished reminiscing about that time he heard a voice behind him say " Are you ready to get started ,Hiro" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> im not going to stop writing this even if i get push back because i like this ship so there is no use telling me to stop . see you next time


End file.
